


Stolen and Lost!

by invisible_nerd_girl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Evil Centaur creature tries to keep Keith as a pet., Kidnapping, M/M, Mpreg, galra - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-02-26 11:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 22,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13235172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisible_nerd_girl/pseuds/invisible_nerd_girl
Summary: Lance loves Keith, but hasn't told him. He gets one last night, and instead of telling Keith everything, he tries his best to convince him to stay. The next morning they are attacked and Keith is taken. He has to escape the prison and make his way home.





	1. Preview

Lance scrambled as he chased after the man with the mullet. They had known each other for a few years and he knew that he was madly in love with the man. He had been the red paladin, then their leader as the black paladin but now he suddenly decided to leave. Lance gasped as he turned the corner to see Keith still walking toward the hanger and raced to him. The man turned and waited for him to catch up. 

“You can’t leave!” Lance cried as he skidded to a halt in front of him. Keith gave a soft smile but shook his head. “Then don’t leave just yet. One more night?” Lance was just about to confess his undying love if it meant that he wouldn’t leave him. 

“Yeah, you should stay” A voice called, and he sighed in relief as the other paladins surrounded them. Keith just gazed at the with soft, sad eyes, but eventually caved to stay one more night and Lance started planning. He would load the man up with drinks, and then when morning came around he would not want to wake up, being all hung over. Then he could whip up a batch of pancakes and coffee and make it the best morning in his life that he will spend the rest of the day in the kitchen and then it would be to late to set out. 

“Come on” He grinned brightly and set out to put his plan in motion. For the most part, the others joined in but as the night wore on they made their escape to their beds. It was to late to go back when Lance realized that he was wasted, and most likely going to be hung over in the morning as well. 

“Lance, hey. I was talking!” Keith waved a drunken hand in front of his face before he fell back onto the couch with a snort of laughter. 

“I fucked up” Lance groaned and pulled his jacket over his head to hide his shame. 

“You? Noooo.” Keith said sarcastically but pulled at the jacket until it came off, over Lances head and into his lap. “Oops” Keith stared with a dazed smile that froze Lance. 

“Uh, what?” He blinked stupidly but then realized that he was still hunched over and his shirt was now bunched up at his neck, making him almost halfway naked. 

“Nice abs” Keith clapped his hand over his mouth, seemingly surprised at what he just said. Lance straightened and stared at the reddening paladin. Smirking at a new plan, he leaned forward and waggled his eyebrows. 

“You really think so?” He growled and noticed a shiver travel up his spine. Licking his lips, he shifted closer, pulling his shirt off the rest of the way but instead of touching Keith, he threw his arm over the back of the couch, so they were almost touching. Keith let out a rough breath of air and turned back to look at him. “Cause I don’t mind anything, really.” He winked and thoroughly enjoyed the effect it had on Keith. His mouth fell open slightly, like he was about to drool, the glaze in his eyes now more then just the drink and his pupils blown wider then they should. 

“You don’t mind?” Keith purred suddenly, and Lance gasped as chilly hands brushed against his side. A second later Keith was on his lab and kissing him. When they finally broke apart they were breathless and Keith just grinned. “Then I don’t mind if you get you’re butt in my bed tonight a fuck me into that mattress because if you don’t do just that, we are going to have a problem.”

“Got it” Lance gasped, grabbing Keith and standing. Keith squawked in surprise but quickly wrapped his legs around his waist as Lance headed for the bedroom. The other laughed out when Lance struggled with the door and decided to go to work of Lances neck. “You’re going to be the death of me.” 

“As if, your too good for me to be the death of you” Keith murmured in his ear. Lance groaned from the sensation, but the words made his stomach flipped. He stepped into his room and slammed the door behind him. 

=======================================================

Lance laid in his bed with Keith tucked against his side. It had been a very eventful night and he felt as though he was going to burst from happiness. He felt as if his chest would start glowing if he got any happier. Letting out a content sigh, he pulled his lover closer and closed his eyes. 

“Ugh, you just put me a wet spot asshole.” Keith complained sleepily and shifted back. Lance flipped over and wrapped his arms around the grump before rolling over again, so he was on the other side and Keith was sprawled across his chest.

“See, no more wet spots” Lance nuzzled him and heard a soft sigh that matched his earlier one. “I didn’t think this would ever happen. I mean I liked you so much and then…hm, I thought you disliked me in such a way.” 

“Lance, please. I’m tired and we already had a very physically exhaustion night, lets wait until the morning.” Keith begged, shifted his weight slightly and Lance realized that his lover was probably sore. He pressed his lips to the side of his head in a final kiss before he fell asleep. 

======================================================

Lance woke up when the alarms started to blare. He jumped to his feet ready to run to the hangers but froze at a grunt of pain. Keith landed on the floor. 

“Sorry” Lance reached down and pulled him to his feet but Keith shoved him away. 

“Go!” Keith snarled, using the wall to support himself as the ship was hit again and the floor dipped.

“Right” Lance bolted away, only realizing that Keith didn’t follow once he was in his lion. He heard them all call out, but Keith was giving up this life, and he gave up his lion. He couldn’t focus on that with the Galra attacking though, he had to fight. He wouldn’t find out until later that the Galra made sure that Keith would be leaving.


	2. Captured

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets captured and finds a friend in the prison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More chapters to come, and Please comment.

Keith yelped as some sort of electric stick met his side, causing his legs to buckle under him as he turned the corner. He felt his eyes widen as he went for his sword, no longer having the bayard, but it was bulky, and they easily stopped him. He cried out as his arms were bent behind his back. 

“We have the leader of Voltron, now they can’t form.” One Galra spoke into his com, but froze as another replied that Voltron already formed. 

“I am no longer a member of Voltron” Keith took great pleasure at the panic on their faces, but he realized one wasn’t panicking. Their leader.

“We still have our orders and we are going to follow them. This one” The Galra stepped forward and shoved his blade under Keith’s chin to make him look up at him, “He is still valued by the paladins, and they will come for him.”

“Don’t count on it, they know I’m leaving today.” Keith snapped in pain as his arms were bent back further until it snapped. 

“Oh, they will” The Galra troop tied his hands and threw him to the ground. Keith coughed, trying to get his breath back but he was lifted up by his hair. Scrambling to get his feet under him, he gasped as something was shoved in his face. It was one of their security cameras for the castle.

“Smile” The leader chuckled, jerking his head back hard so Keith yelped. 

“KEITH!” Allura screamed over the intercoms and the other Galra chuckled darkly. The leader raised the camera to his face with a smirk.

“You will never see him again. Don’t worry, we’ll be real nice to him.” He easily lifted Keith and threw him against the wall. Keith let his body go limp so nothing else would break but that meant he wouldn’t be able to control any noises of pain that came from him. He was surprised when no noise came out when the breath was knocked from his lungs. Then came the incontrollable wheezing as his body fought to get his breath back into his lungs. 

“Oh, the poor thing. Well take the little pet off your hands.” A Galra cackled and picked him up. He felt his mind start to shut down from the shock as they bounced him over their shoulder until he was sure he would barf. 

The sound of approaching foot steps made him glance up just to see Allura skid around the same corner they ambushed him.

“Allura?” He blinked weakly and cried out when he was transported. He was no longer in the castle. But the Galra just laughed. 

“I assume that you are confused. Why would we take you to a ship that is currently being attacked by the Galra, and the answer is? We didn’t. That ship is seconds from being destroyed by Voltron and is only crewed by a handful of expendables.” The leader nodded and the Galra holding Keith flipped him back over, taking off his bounds and dropping him into a cell. 

“But why?” Keith snarled, using his anger to fuel his rapidly weakening body. 

“They’ll think we went to the ship, and the now…” The leader looked at a device and grinned, “destroyed ship, they will think they killed you, their friend. And if they ever find out that we didn’t teleport there, then it will be too late, and we will be long gone.”

“You...” Keith started but the cell door slammed shut. He glanced around to an escape route but all he could see was a very small toilet in the corner. He didn’t even have a bed. “Great.” He wondered over to the door. It was bared, and he couldn’t even see a lock. 

“Kind of old school but it still works.” A voice called, and he pressed his face to the bars, trying to see into the cell next to him but it was too dark. A hand appeared that matched the feminine and all too human voice. The only reason why he saw it was because of the movements it was making back and forth. He reached out and shook it with a weak laugh. 

“Old school? It’s ancient.” He cringed and slumped to the ground, his eyes flickering as he failed to fight through the pain. 

“Are you hurt?” The voice tried to pull him out of his shock, but he was fading to rapidly. She started shouting something to the guards, but Keith closed his eyes. He was so tired. 

=============================================  
Keith opened his eyes to see a see a large, white brace on his broken arm and oddly didn’t feel any pain. 

“I’m so sorry but they made me do it” The voice was now right next to him. He turned to see an average looking human with light brown hair, but massive wings attached to her back. He felt as through she would’ve been beautiful, but her face was hard, and a large scar ran along her left cheek. As she moved he could tell that there was something wrong with her wing. It was bent at a strange angle, hanging lower then it’s pair and dragged slightly. 

“What happened?” He sat up and grunted as he felt pressure in his lower back. His face swamped red when he remembered waking up in Lances bed. 

“Heh, something surprised you?” She didn’t look up as he shuffled around to try to find a more comfortable sitting position. 

“No?” He blinked as he thought about Lance, smiling slightly but then shook his head. He had to focus. 

“Huh?” She turned and smiled weakly. “My name is Whimsy and as for what I didn’t want to do, is give you medical assistance.” 

“You?” He glanced over to see the guards carrying away medical supplies. “Why you?” 

“Well, the guards weren’t supposed to hurt you because that can’t use you as a bargaining chip if you’re dead, but I was the one calling for help so they made me do it. The only medical stuff I know is from my sister, who was a nurse, but I’ve never done it before.” She wiped her hand nervously on her jeans before walking over and slumping to the ground next to him. He grunted and let his head rest on her shoulder, trusting her.

“And how do you think you did?” He murmured, yawning. 

“You’ve had some pain killers and some thing that’s supposed to give you strength by a shot in the arm.” She pointed to his good arm where there was a bruise forming in the crook of it, “That went alright because my sister would repeat the steps under her breath during her training. Then I had to fix your arm and I followed the instructions form a Galra…”

“What?” Keith lifted his arm in the cast but it wasn’t worse for wear. 

“No Galra are allowed to touch you, per orders, and they didn’t like that, so they gave me the instructions and locked me in here to keep an eye on you.” Whimsy sighed, “They hold a grudge they do, but that went good to. Everything should heal fine and we can take that cast off anywhere from twenty-four days to sixty.”

“Oh” Keith stared at his arm and then out of the cell bars. “Anyway out?” 

“No idea, we are never allowed to leave the cells unless we are taken to be interrogated, and even then, our eyes are covered.” She sighed and eyed him. “You part human and part something, which isn’t as surprising as you may think but I can’t figure out what it is. And you haven’t told me your name?”

“Uh, Keith and no. I’m not all human.” He murmured through a yawn and she sighed. 

“Here, they brought you a cot.” She stood and pulled him to his feet, helping him hobble to the cot and lay down. It was far from his bed in the castle, or Lances bed in the castle, but he was better than the floor. He felt a rough blanket get pulled up to his shoulders and he sighed, sinking into sleep.

“We’ll figure this out.” Whimsy murmured as she petted his hair and he smiled, sure that his family was going to find him.


	3. The new News!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prison and escape.

“Four months” Keith murmured, his face once again pressed against the bars as he tried to see out. He was growing more and more desperate to escape. He didn’t know when the others were coming and the words of the first leader Galra, who he had yet to see again, kept echoing in his mind. He was starting to believe that they were never going to find him, and he needed out. 

“Yep, what ever months are” Whimsy shifted her hand through her feathers to clean them. He grumbled at her, frustrated that he had spent his last four months living in the same room as her. She was nice, and helped him a lot, but she was annoying at times and he needed his space to think. “We really need to get you out of here.”

“Ugh” Keith answered, struggling to keep his feeble lunch down. Closing his eyes, he let his hand drop to the bulge on his stomach. The Galra in charge of the prison was furious when he found out about it, forcing Keith to go through many tests to be certain and they all came back positive. He was pregnant, and he was considered a top priority prisoner. 

“What are you?” She murmured to herself for what felt like the thousands time.

“I’m part Galra! Happy?” He hissed at her, furious that she never dropped the subject. 

“Immensely” He barely heard her and turned to look at her. 

“What the Hel…?” He scrambled backward as a Galra leaned close to the bars, staring at him with wide eyes. She snapped out of her daze rather quickly and walked on. 

“I have a theory, now we just have to see if it will work it’s self out and then get us out.” Whimsy slowly sat up, stiffened from sitting on the hard floors. Keith was certain the he would need her help to stand from sitting so long and a strange ache that was starting to take over his joints.

“Really?” He snarled at her but she wasn’t fazed. 

“Galra maybe soldiers, and they may be evil, but they are also a species and they have babies and they have mama’s and papa’s and…well I don’t think any of them live to be elders, but they used to have that.” She shrugged her shoulders at him. “It is most likely that Galra genes in you that made you get prego, but the Galra might not want to kill a child with it’s blood running through its veins. Plus your connections with Voltron still making all of you valuable.”

“Is there a point to this?” He slowly flipped over onto his hands and knees, and crawled with no shame back to his bed. 

“Maybe, we just have to wait and see” She shifted so she was sitting cross legged on the floor with her back straight against the wall. In the beginning he marveled at her patience, now it was ticking him off. “Though I think it will pay off tonight, if my calculations are correct.”

“What calculations?” He groaned and rolled his head to the side to look at her, but she flashed a smile. “Are you going to tell me or what?”

“I don’t want to get your hopes up” She blinked kindly at him and he growled low, making her shrug and shift closer. “I’ve been listening to the guards and the conversations of the other prisoners.”

“Why?” He wrinkled his nose, knowing he was being a little childish but he didn’t speak their language and it was very loud. 

“You can learn a lot about everything going on that way. Such as the Galra that was staring at you is recently a new mother.” Whimsy suddenly looked nervous. “She will still have a massive hormone disbalance that will basically make her baby everything, and she just found out that the one pregnant prisoner they have is part of her own species.”

“But I look human” Keith picked up on where she was going with it and was amazed once again on her patience and cunning. 

“Hmm, true. But we will just have to see if the heart goes over the brain here” she took a slow breath and leaned against the wall more. “You should rest just in case”

“Whatever,” Keith ignored her and soon her could hear her breathing deepen. He was finally alone with his thoughts. He knew know that the guards where their only way out, but he was conflicted on Whimsy’s methods of escape. Lance still entered his mind, almost on the hour but now the emotions that came with his smiling face were confusing him. He was furious that he hadn’t come, that he got pregnant because of him, that he missed him so much and he didn’t even know if they even noticed that he was gone. 

He rolled his eyes as tears started to well up again. The stupid hormones were getting to him and he was beginning to believe the plan would work simply from how tore up he felt inside. He wanted out, to fight, but the idea of getting wounded and loosing his baby made him break down every time he worked up the nerve to try and ambush the guards. He slowly drifted to sleep when a massive alarm started blaring. Sitting up and running to the bars, he managed to grab hold and peered out. Whimsy was next to him in a second and she dropped a hand on his shoulders as the female Galra ran up to the cell. The door slid back and a hand grabbed Keith, picking him up with ease. 

“You can run?” The Galra asked Whimsy, who nodded, and they were running. Keith opened his mouth to complain about being carried like a bride when several blasts went off next to them, but he felt nothing due to a shield around the Galra. 

“Where are we going?” He tried to sound causal as another bomb shook the floor and the Galra stumbled, making him grunt as she used his weight to rebalance herself. 

“Away” She stopped and punched something into an escape pod, which was already hanging open. He half expected to be thrown in and braced himself for impact. It never came. He opened his eyes to see the three of them were safely in the escape pod and ejected out into space. 

“Who is attacking?” Whimsy didn’t seem bothered by the ships that darted around them and beamed as several bombs lit up the side of the prison ship. 

“All the families of those imprisoned” The Galra gently set Keith down and he shook her shoulders, trying to get his bearings. 

“And your name is?” He peered up at her and she blinked at him. 

“Oh, right, names.” She suddenly sat down and let out a deep breath. “I’ve been undercover for so long, planning on taking out the higher command of the prisoners yet once I heard they had leverage for Voltron on board. We had to take it away, make sure Voltron could still be up to fight them. 

“Uh, didn’t hear a name there, but mines Whimsy and prego here is Keith.” His winged friend gestured to him without looking away from the window.

“Thaz. And may I ask why you are so intent on the fight?” Thaz glanced at Keith who shrugged his shoulders. 

“Those bastards should burn, but you are right. What’s the plan?” Whimsy pulled away and faced Thaz. “Drop point? Safe house?”

“Can you contact Voltron?” Keith stared at her but she shook her head. 

“We are very far from where they were last seen. You see, if we try to contact them when they are so far away, the Galra could intercept and then they will hunt us down.” Thaz sighed, shaking her head from side to side. “We simply have to wait until they get close enough to receive our transmission.”

“But the castle can make wormholes! They can reach us in less than an hour!” Keith protested but Thaz continued to shake her head. 

“The communication equipment would take a long time to reach them, and there are thousands of Galra ships between here and there. Voltron could even move on before the signal reaches them and we would still be hunted down by the Galra.” She explained slowly. 

“Do you have a way of telling if they are in near enough”. Keith was close to shouting because he was now going to be hunted down, pregnant with no way to contact Lance. 

“We do, it works for about five Galaxies around but as we move, so will the detector and we have to keep moving.” Thaz took a deep breath but smiled at him. “We are going to start making our way toward the main area that they are in thought, so baby steps.”

“Yeah, baby steps” Keith sneered, moving to the far side of the pod and curling into the corner. He was free, but he still felt empty. He knew he should thank the two for helping him, but he couldn’t muster up the energy just yet. He felt like his world was falling apart all over again. The thought of seeing Lance again, to feel safe again, ripped away from him. He covered his head as more flashes lit up the pod. He hoped the other prisoner got out alive, but he knew that wasn’t realistic thinking. He heard them murmuring but he didn’t care. He would figure out what he needed to do once they landed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	4. A healer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They meet space centaurs.

“Keith, wake up” Whimsy gently nudged him, and he gasped. They had stopped moving. She yawned deeply but helped him to his feet as if he was nine months pregnant and not just four. He made straight for the entrance but staggered back in agony as the light hit his face. They were in low light and complete darkness for most of their imprisonment. 

“Eh, screw you to sun” He growled before pulling his blanket, which he was wearing when they all broke out of jail, over his head and marching forward. 

“Damn it Keith” Whimsy muttered behind him as she followed. He glanced behind him with a flash of guilt. She had been in there far longer then he had. She couldn’t give him a general time because her people hadn’t had such a thing. Her eyes were shut tight, an arm thrown over them and the other reaching out in front of her. He took it and turned, searching for any clues on where they were. 

“Where’s Thaz?” He asked as he looked, annoyed by all the purple around them. It was a richer color then he had ever seen on the Galra and it made him relax.

“I don’t know. She said she was going to the base for help. Our pod fell short. I don’t know how y’all measure time, so I have no idea when she should be back.” Whimsy explained in a weak voice. Keith cringed as she ran into him when he reached a massive cliff. 

“Maybe we shouldn’t wonder” He blinked down at the orange waves hitting the very bottom of the cliff and splashing up at them farther then any Earth wave could manage with the cliff being almost forty feet up. He jerked back as it landed on his jacket and started to eat through the material. Dropping Whimsy’s hand, he ripped the jacket off him and threw in way.

“What happened?” Whimsy tried to open her eyes to see him but gazed down the cliff instead. She gave a weak moan and backed away, covering her eyes with her hands again. “Never mind, I wanna go back to the pod.”

“Not just yet.” Keith carefully picked up his jacket and examined it. There was a hole the size of an apple in the arm but as he picked it up, the hole started to grow, ripping up toward his hand. He dropped it again before it could touch him and sighed. He was now down his favorite jacket, with only a prison blanket that was wrapped around his head. 

“Keith?” Whimsy reached her hand out toward him, her face still covered as she stood firm. 

“Yeah, let’s get going.” He grasped her hand in his and glanced around. “Did you see where Thaz went?” 

“Um.” Whimsy bit her lip before taking a deep breath. “She climbed over the pod and headed straight, but after that. I don’t know.”

“Good enough, that’s the opposite of these cliffs.” Keith murmured to himself and lead the way. If he hadn’t spent his last four month stuck in a ten by ten cell and had his usual training, it would have been a breeze, but he did and his fitness levels had dropped considerably. Not to mention the he was dragging Whimsy behind him. The pod had wedged itself between two massive rocks, but he could see a clear open field with a few plants that looked like yellow trees. 

“Why is everything so freaking colorful? It’s like at three-year-old got crazy with the markers!” He snapped out after ten minutes. He was finally on-top of the pod and struggling to help Whimsy to her feet. He knew there was nothing in the pod they could take with them to help them on their hike through the strange field but his blanket, and made a mental note to add some supplies into the castles escape pods if he ever got back. 

“Markers?” Whimsy cocked her head to the side and Keith started to shiver. The massive sun had started to go down which he was excited about, so he could see, but the temperature was dropping fast. 

“Uh, I’ll explain later” He blinked weakly, thanking their luck that at lease the sun was behind them. He felt as if a voice was screaming at him to run, and keep running like they were in danger. “But we need to move faster” 

“Ooooo,” She shivered as he led her over to the edge. She wiggled down and then dropped, landing roughly but getting back up seconds later. “I think I can squint” She called up, reaching her hands up to him. He rolled his eyes at her as he slid down as far as he could before letting go. He didn’t need her help. His legs shot out from under him as he landed, proving him wrong. “Gotchya” Whimsy grabbed his waist and an elbow a little wildly but he managed to stay upright. 

“We need to keep moving.” He brushed himself off before pulling the blanket off his head. He got an instant migraine. Wrapping it around his shoulders, he started across the field, the ground crunching under his boots. Whimsy slipped after him and started asking questions again. 

“Why are we in such a rush, I mean, the Galra are too busy without a prison to be searching for us, and there are a good thousand other escaped prisoners.” She called up to him as he cut his path. He was panting before they even gone a hundred feet and he was starting to lose his patience with himself for being so weak. 

“I know, but we are going to be high on their “recapture” list.” He snapped, “They also might be able to follow any trackers on the pod. It is for their own people, not prisoners” 

“Good point, but there’s something else bothering you.” She wheezed. She was in worse shape than he was, and she had her wings holding her down. 

“I can’t put my finger on it, we just need to go” Keith felt it more and more until he was jogging. The path he was taking slowly sloped up. Even though he lungs burned in his chest and he was seeing stars, he felt better. Whimsy was a good twenty feet behind him, so he stopped. Leaning against a rock to take a breather, he let his head fall back and closed his eyes. A loud cry snapped him to attention as Whimsy ran the last few steps to him. The darkening sky was lighting up with rays of orange and Keith knew why he was rushing. 

“High tide!” Whimsy breathed in terror as the massive wave fell back over the cliff, only to reappear a second later with even more height to it. This wave crashed onto their pod and Keith suddenly flashed back to the kitchens on the castle. Hunk had made something he called tempered chocolate and poured a hot chocolate drink over the top to make the temper chocolate melt away to reveal their desert. It was one the most delicious things that they had for desert, but it was what happened to the pod. The wave hit, and for a second it ran off, then everything caved in on itself. Nothing but a silver stream through the receding orange was left. 

“We really got to go, and maybe find some chocolate” Keith yelped, turning and gazing at what was in front of them. He could feel the fields sloping upward as he walked but it was hard for him to see it. Each time he glanced back he felt as though he was higher up, and the waves appeared further away. 

“Let’s just hope anything out here is friendly at night.” Whimsy gasped, clutching her side as she struggled. Keith was too out of breath to answer. They kept walking until their legs were shaking and a few moons started to rise. It felt like hours, but he could still faintly hear the sound of the waves. He fought down the fury that he didn’t recognize the danger in the rising tide until it was almost to late. He felt as it his brain was in constant exhaustion, making stupid mistakes. 

“Don’t you think we would have met Thaz by now?” Whimsy glanced around. Keith paused and did the same. The moon light helped but he felt as if the darkness made it easier for him to see at the moment. 

“I don’t know” He answered honestly but bowed his head. This was a dangerous planet and he didn’t think she had a weapon on her when she left. 

“HEY!” a strange light appeared, and Keith threw his hands over his eyes. He heard Whimsy cry in pain as voices and footsteps surrounded them. “Are you the rescued prisoners from the Galra ship?”

“Who’s asking?” Keith tried to open his eyes, but the light was shining in his face and he was forced to close them again. 

“That’s a yes. Have you seen our friend? She said she was going ahead to get help but she never came back.” Whimsy explained from behind him and he spun, ready to snap at her but she pressed her hand against his shoulder. 

“We knew you were coming but we thought you were going to land your pod right at our base, and no we haven’t seen a third out here. Please come with us.” The deep voice was kind but Keith struggled to trust it. 

“Yes please” Whimsy pulled him forward as he dug his heels into the dirt. “Our pod was destroyed by the waves, we were lucky to get out in time.” 

“Oh yes, those waves.” The voice spoke fondly and laughed low. “We live here, but it is not our home planet. You see, whatever that substance is, it is deadly to all Galra. Living, or machines or even magic all get shredded by it. Even we cannot find the technology to harness those powers, but as long as we steer clear, it won’t hurt us.”

“Oh fuck” Keith groaned, wondering what else on the planet was a Galra killer. 

“What is a fuck?” a younger voice asked, and Keith became aware of the sound of multiple feet skipping next to him. He chanced a second to open his eyes and was surprised to see what looked like an alien version of a centaur walking next to him. 

“Probably the reason why Keith is in this mess.” Whimsy muttered under her breath but spoke louder when it because clear that he wasn’t going to answer. He wanted to, he really did, but seeing the centaurs had left him speechless. “Keith Kogane here is part Galra, though I don’t know how much.”

“Ah, well then we will rush you to the next planet and, I’m sorry, but I don’t think you should eat anything off this planet just to be safe.” The deep voice came from the centaur leading the herd who were bunched around the two of them. Keith could tell they were more curious then hostile that made them do it and he suddenly didn’t have the heart to tell them to back off him. He was relieved to be surrounded by life that was friendly and wasn’t just his cell mate.

“Yeah, I’m not hungry anyway.” Keith murmured, fighting off sudden fatigue as his stomach started to ache so bad he felt as if he needed to puke. 

“I think your friend needs some help” The deep voice spoke quietly as Keith stumbled forward as his feet refused to lift up high enough. Now that they were no longer in danger his adrenalin faded and he crashed. 

“He is with child” Whimsy whispered back, and he heard noises of sympathy and something else. 

“He must be strong if he is only tiring now.” A female voice murmured from behind him, causing him to snort in distaste. He wasn’t being strong. He body was failing him. His mind was failing him. Whimsy suddenly wrapped the blanket tighter around him and kissed his check. 

“What are you do’n” he asked but as she stepped back he felt arms encircle him and lift him. He was placed gently on the backs of a young male centaur and shoved forward until his chest flushed against the human back of the creature. 

“Please hold on, don’t be shy” The centaur turned his head just enough to flash a comforting smile and Keith felt a blush rise. He was a very cute centaur and for a moment he forgot his exhaustion. 

“O-okay” He stammered out and rested his hands on the muscled shoulders. 

“My name is Jiver, and brace yourself” Jiver reached back and steadied him as he jumped over a small stream of orange. Keith tried to mask a whimper as he clung to the shoulders in front of him, and gripped the back between his legs. The jump itself was smooth and didn’t rattle him when they landed on the pebbly shore. Jiver walked slowly once again as if nothing happened. Keith decided he didn’t care that he was being carried, and that he was vaguely enjoying himself. He was mostly glad that he was up and away from the strange planet. 

“Oh” Keith suddenly realized that if this planet was dangerous to him because he was part Galra, then Thaz was most likely dead from it already. It would explain why she never returned, and why they hadn’t heard a word about her. Holding back tears at the realization that she gave her life trying to help him and he never thanked her, but yelled at her. Whimsy said she had a baby earlier. He let his head drop against the base of Jiver’s neck but his carrier didn’t seem to mind. 

“How you doing, Keith?” The head centaur appeared next to him, letting Jiver take the lead and forcing Keith to lift his head. 

“I will be fine, thank you.” Keith felt his stomach flip as he swallowed “I don’t think our friend has made it, but will you please continue to keep an eye out for her after we leave?”

“Of course, we are here to help those resisting the Galra empire, but it is difficult to help the Galran’s doing it. My name is Resor, and we usually just heal those wounded.” The leader sighed and shook his head. “I am afraid that the only way you will heal is if you go somewhere off this planet.”

“That is alright” Keith recognized the hopelessness in Resors eyes. The centaur wanted to help, but he could only do so much for him because of his home. “You’ve all helped so much already, and I have no way to repay you.”

“This is more about us repaying you.” Resor blinked kindly at him, “You were part of Voltron, and fought the Galra, and saved many lives. What little we are able to do for you is nothing for what you have done for all of us.”

“I never thought of it that way.” Keith admitted, to tired to stop himself from talking. 

“That is what makes you such a good person.” Resor laughed deeply, “You remind me of my nephew, and I can’t seem to help feel as if you two would get along. To bad he’s working at the other side of the planet.” 

“What do you do here? Is it like a, massive hospital planet for those effected by the Galra, that the Galra can’t land on without it killing them?” Keith yawned, his lips unintentionally brushing Jiver’s neck as his head fell. 

“If a hospital is a place of healing? Then yes, it is. We have two facilities on opposite sides of the planet. It is a place of healing and not for making war.” Resor sounded an equal mixture of proud and pained. “You must stay awake a little longer, young one.”

“Where’s Whimsy?” Keith blinked rapidly to fight against them closing and lifted his head again. He heard the sound of laugher and peered back to see her riding on the back of another centaur, with all the others around her as she talked and gestured wildly. 

“She said she could keep the others distracted while we talked.” Resor’s statement woke Keith up all the way and he sat up straight.

“Talk about what?” He jerked his chin up slightly at him and the centaur chuckled lowly before answering. 

“Nothing to frightening” Resor made soothing motions with his hands but Keith just arched an eye brow at him. “I wanted to know how you got to be with child.”

“Oh.” Keith felt his mind go blank. He had forgotten about it. Looking down at his stomach, he decided to smack Whimsy the next chance he got. “I’m not entirely sure. I, hmn..” He felt a blush rise and looked up, getting a glimpse of starts through a tall plant like tree they were passing under. 

“A sexual nature? Not the Galra interference?” Resor asked kindly, saving him from trying to explain his idea on what happened. 

“No, the Galra at the prison didn’t do this to me. They just confirmed it because the, uh, other father is still a paladin of Voltron and we were…” Keith trailed off as he thought of Lance. The blue-eyed paladin didn’t even know he was going to be a father, and he had no way of telling him. 

“Your sire must miss you.” Resor murmured sympathetically and Keith shook his head. 

“We only did it the once, and I, we didn’t get to talk about what we were because we were attacked, and I was captured.” Keith cringed at the last part slipped past his lips. He hated that he was still affected by it. He didn’t want to remember the pain of being tossed like a rag doll, but it was the taunting that kept echoing in his head some nights. 

“I believe it is very rare that males could get pregnant, and if it was only once that you two mated” Resor muttered more to himself and Keith was happy he was once again to tired to care. 

“I didn’t even know it was possible but apparently it’s the Galra blood in my veins that made it possible.” He shivered from the chill of the night and sank into the warm in front of him.

“Are you a half breed? Or …” Resor shook Keith’s shoulder and he glowed at him, angry that he had to open his eyes again. 

“Part human, part Galra, and no idea how much of either.” Keith snapped and turned so his head was facing the other way. 

“Sir, I will make sure he doesn’t fall if he falls asleep. He is with child after all, and we don’t want to cause any more strain then necessary.” Jiver broke in, sounded a little unsure about speaking out. Resor was silent but then the sound of his hoof steps became fainter as he moved ahead. 

“Thanks” Keith murmured, not bothering to lift his head. He felt an arm come back and brace him just slightly.

“No problem. He can get to into the job of healing and you may be rare, but male pregnancies are not unheard of. There is very little known about them and he wants to heal everybody.” Jiver put extra emphasis on the last words and Keith chuckled, remembering Hunk again. He wondered what they were doing now but let his eyes close, hoping he could dream of his family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	5. RUN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuars aren't happy creatures. (Fair warning, some cussing)

Keith growled in pain as his eyes burned. Struggling against the last threads of sleep, he rolled over and opened his eyes. He was laying on what felt like a hayloft, only with blue bales instead of green and tangled in his now very dirty blanket. He slowly sat up and groaned. Everything was sore, and he was starving. Rubbing his eyes, he shot a final glare at the small window that let the light into his sleeping place and wake him before he stretched. 

“Whimsy?” He peered over the ledge and spotted a flat stair case leading up to the loft. He gave a soft chuckle when he realized that centaurs couldn’t use a latter. The image he conjured in his head made him giggle for a good solid minute as he made his way down. He paused a moment to shake out the strange plant from his blanket before rolling it up haphazardly and tucking it under his arm. There was no way he was leaving it behind. 

“Hey!” Whimsy was just out the doors, sitting on another blue bale. “Smile” She lifted a familiar looking box and pushed a button. He scowled at her as she did and she stuck her tongue out at him. “You ruined it!” She wailed as a dark photo slid out of the box. It was an old human camera that took polaroid’s. 

“Really?” He snatched it up before she could grab it and bounced away from her flailing hands, shaking it slightly to dry it quicker. Before it did though, Resor trotted around the corner with a worried look on his face. It vanished when he saw Keith. 

“And how are you feeling this fine evening?” The centaur asked, dipping his head to Whimsy who beamed at him and took his picture. Keith glanced over his shoulder at the sun that was behind what he had been calling a barn in his head, surprised that it was setting. 

“I slept all day?” He asked weakly, looking back at the other two. They nodded, and he groaned. So much time wasted. “I’m fine.” He took a deep breath to center himself. 

“You are eager to leave, and we have you a ship and a safe passage.” Resor fell into a businesslike manner but Keith could sense there was something bothering him. “It will be ready to leave soon, at dusk. It is still refueling, and the captain is going to take you as far as he is able.”

“Does he know who I am?” Keith asked the same time that Whimsy asked if he was trustworthy.

“Yes, he is trustworthy to a point. We have not told him who you all are, but he regularly takes home those we have healed or gets them safe passage. It’s a cargo ship, as to not bring to much attention to them, but there is still a risk.” Resor stopped suddenly and shook his head. “No more a risk of you staying here.”

“Is there a problem?” Keith snapped, loosen patience with the centaur, who flashed a smirk at him.

“Nothing we can’t handle. A few of our own want you both to stay, but that in itself is not safe.” Resor relaxed the rest of the way but Keith only felt confusion. 

“Yeah, this planet is trying to kill Keith and… oh yeah! We’re escaped prisoners of a massive war armada who would find a way to kill us even if it meant killing thousands of their own troops.” Whimsy tapped on her chin as she listed the cons of staying. She rolled her eyes and muttered something under her breath in a language he didn’t know. Resor only nodded at them again and headed off. Keith watched him go for a second before walking over to sit on Whimsy’s bale. 

They sat in silence for a good two seconds before he remembered the polaroid in his hand. It was awful. His hair was sticking out with the worse case of bed head he had ever seen, with strands of the blue plant scattered throughout. His eyes had bags that had bags, his skin chalky with chapped lips. He held it out to Whimsy, who wasn’t looking much better. 

“Who would want this to stay with them? I’m surprised they’re not chasing us down with pitchforks yelling DEMON BE GONE!” He leaned over and held out the picture. She lifted her head and pouted for a second before they both fell to the ground, laughing uncontrollability. Keith wheezed as he laid next to her and grabbed the camera. He snapped a quick one of her stretched out on her back, laughing at him with her wings spilling out around her. 

“Keith!” She yelped and rolled away, jumping to her feet and bending her knees as if ready to attack him. “Now give me the camera back, sweetie, and no one will get hurt.”

“Oh ho, I’ve got what I came for.” Keith laughed, joining in on the game, and stood on the bale. It felt good to goof off a little before they had to be serious again. “Here is your camera, but I will keep the evidence of the weirdo!” He tossed her the camera and she caught it, doing a backflip for emphasis and landed in a crouch. 

“I will get the evidence myself then.” She growled low before rocking her shoulders back and forth. Keith let out a squeak and launched himself off the bale and ran. Whimsy collided with the bale and tumbled over, disappearing behind it with a thud. Keith took the chance to just run. He didn’t realize how much he missed the feeling. He used to run even before he trained at the Garrison, his farm having all the room he needed to just run, flat out in any direction. It felt like freedom and he loved the way his lungs pumped in air, the blood rushing in his veins and the wind whipping at his face as he raced randomly through the open space in front of him. 

“Hi Jiver” He yelled as he shot past, laughing at the startled jump the centaur did and glanced back to see Whimsy catching up to him. He felt his muscles stiffening and slowed to a jog, letting her catch up. There were tears in her eyes, but she was to breathless to talk as they made their way back to the bale. 

“You should have seen his face!” She crowed as she flopped back onto the bale. He smacked her shoulder and motioned for her stand. “Ugh, right” She heaved herself to her feet and stood a few feet away from him. There were a few things he managed to do in the prison cell, stretching being one of them, and she eventually joined in with him after the first month. He explained all the reasons that they had to stretch before.

“Ready?” He beamed, twisting his core and lifting his legs as they tried to cramp up. He was thrilled by the sharp pain because it felt like he could start building up his strength again. 

“Yep” Whimsy grunted, already stiff. She followed along the best she could with his stretches, looking tired. “You were so fast, after everything you were just gone.” 

“Nah, that’s not my fastest.” Keith shook off the complement, feeling like he was ready for anything after catching his breath. She stuck her tongue out at him again before grabbing the camera. 

“Wanna go snoop around?” She called over her shoulder in a fake whisper before nodded to a building near them. Keith shrugged and followed. He wasn’t going to snoop, but he was going to check out the ship they were going to board and make sure it was up to his standards, which he realized he would have to lower due to the comfort her felt in the high tech that used to be his lion. 

He silenced his movements when Whimsy ducked under a window, turning to show her finger pressed to her lips. He slipped up to her and blinked when he heard an aggressive argument going on right on the other side. He could hear them just fine through a crack in the window, but he felt his heart hit the back of his throat and his stomach dropped in disgust. 

“NO JIVER! You will not be keeping Keith. What in this world makes you think that that is something we do? We are here to serve those in need!” Resor snarled low. Keith could feel their hooves stamping with great booms from the ground under his hands. 

“You do not understand! He can be bred. I want him to be bred with my own ability. He is a perfect.” Jiver yelled back, but his voice dropped low in reverence as he spoke about Keith. “Did you see the way he ran just now? A little strange with only two legs but beautiful non-the less, and such speed!” 

“Ew!” Whimsy gagged, clapped her hand over her mouth. 

“Jiver…” Resor sounded disgusted as Keith felt. The only thing holding him back from stomping into the room and challenging the creepy centaur to a fight was his unborn child, and the fact that he didn’t have a weapon and it would be stupid cause Jiver was a good head taller than him. 

“Hear me out! Keith is hurt, and with child. He can have the thing, I haven’t decided whether or not I’ll let him keep it as it might distract him from our future fillies and foals, but that’s not the point. He is one of a kind! A being so strong to resist the Galra army, but he needs me now. Don’t you see?” Jiver spoke breathlessly, but Keith was looking around for something to kill the creature with for implying the death of his baby. Whimsy reached forward and covered his mouth with her free hand, her eyes wide in fear. 

“Jiver, you still can’t…” Resor tried again to speak but Jiver screamed. There were no words, but it didn’t sound human. 

“You’re not listening to me” Jiver stopped screaming after what felt like a full minute but Keith knew it had to less than that. “And remember last night? He couldn’t even walk without me. He would have died if it wasn’t for me. I saved his life and he owes me!” 

“He owes you NOTHING” Resor’s voice boomed and then there was silence. Keith was sure they would have heard his breathing if Whimsy hadn’t covered his mouth. There was the loud sounds coming from the room but not words. Keith pried off the hand covering his mouth and chanced a peek. Jiver was on his back, jammed into the side wall with his hands up in defense. Resor was standing tall over him with a massive sword drawn, pointed at the others neck. “You are a monster to treat another living thing in such a way. You are a danger to my guests and my patients and you are now hereby banned from ever holding a position of power in any herd, in any place of healing, or anywhere there are our kind. You have shown your true self today, however, my patients come first. You will stay here until another shuttle arrives, then you will start your banishment.” 

“Do you really think that will stop me? I will track him down.” Jiver sneered up at Resor, and Keith hoped that the centaur would just ram the sword down the others throat. “I’m not the only one who wants to keep them.”

“What do you mean?” Resor shifted the weapon closer, his eyes blazing in fury. 

“There are others who think that little, bird like one would make a good pet. To entertain us with her story’s, and maybe she could produce a few colts as well. Little sub-breeds to do as we say.” Jiver taunted, seemingly unable to stop with his face contorting into something inhuman. “We even told the captain that they decided to stay a little longer. He should be leaving any second now.”

“Shit!” Keith ducked down and locked eyes with Whimsy. A heartbeat later they were both running. This time toward the sound of a ship warming its thrusters. Keith grabbed his blanket as he ran past the bale and out of the corner of his eye he saw Whimsy snatch up the camera. He didn’t want to think about what would happen if they didn’t make it. It was relativity flat run, but they still had a good distance to go. Keith felt like he was going to cough up a lung but he refused to slow his legs. Whimsy was flapped her wings slightly whenever she started to fall behind, his face drooping with exhaustion. 

“Keep running” She cried as he started to pull ahead again. He slowed, but it was because they reached the hanger. It was open with a circle of storage huts around it and medium sized transport ship sitting in the middle. Keith caught a glimpse of centaurs sheltering in one of the huts, waiting for the ship to launch, but one started to run out when she saw them. Keith glanced back and grabbed Whimsy by the hand and started waving at the ship as he ran up to it. All the docking doors were closed and they were too late. Keith felt his heart pound in his chest as the centaur cantered up to them when he heard a shout. 

“Come on!” An alien was hanging out of one of the docking doors that was suddenly opened. The centaur heard the shout to and turned to it. Keith darted past with Whimsy hot on his heels and jumped into the ship. The bright pink alien slammed his appendage onto the wall and the door snapped shut. 

“Thanks.” Was all Keith could get out, but the alien ignored him. 

“Cap, get a move on. We need to make a fast retreat!” The pink being spoke into a device before turning to them. “Follow me” he suddenly took in their appearance, “if you are able”

“I am able” Keith straitened even though he just wanted to curl up in a ball. He forced his breathing to settle and glanced at Whimsy. She waved her hand about in a weak manner, not bothering to look up from where she collapsed onto the floor.

“Is she ill, hurt?” The being inquired and Keith realized that he was struggling with being formal. 

“She’s not hurt or ill, but it has been a draining few days.” Keith dipped his head slightly, “And you can drop the act. We’re not royal or something.”

“But you are a paladin! I recognize you from the papers. You are like a god.” The alien replied.

“Former paladin” He corrected, slightly annoyed at being treating like something that should be revered. “And do you really think that a god, and a woman with a broken ass wing,” Keith gestured blindly at his friend, his blanket flapping in his hand. ”Would be held as sex slaves to some nut-job, bitchy centaur? I mean, two seconds to late on your part and that’s what would have happened.”

“Holy shit” There was utter shock written on his face. “HOLY SHIT! You gotta tell Cap!” 

“I’m all good to get moving with my broken ass wing,” Whimsy stood up behind him and he cringed. 

“This way, oh and I am called Dux” the alien rushed forward but slowed suddenly when he realized that they weren’t as fast as him. “Sorry”

“It’s quite alright.” Whimsy called to him, not even looking at Keith as she limped forward. He stuck his lip out and frowned at the floor. 

“What are you called?” Dux asked brightly, as if the idea of waiting for a story was to much for him.   
“I already know he’s Keith, but what is yours?”

“Whimsy” She spoke softly as the suddenly energetic Dux bounced around them. She had a strange smile on her face as he skittered in circles around them. Keith now had the time to look at him. Apart from being bright pink, he was tall with an insect like look to him, with his head and torso and then a third mass at the bottom with eight thin legs attached. Keith felt that he could have been frightening, if it wasn’t for his now bubbly attitude and bright color. 

“Aren’t you so excited? We are going to the Minilla Galaxy next.” Dux prattled as they walked. He calmed slightly, as he was no longer running back and forth or in circles. “I can leave the ship there, Cap say’s. I couldn’t on the last planet, but he never tells me why.”

“Well, he must have a good reason. We wanted to leave so badly” Whimsy’s voice now matched the strange look on her voice, a sort of wistful longing. Keith could wrap his head around it, but he felt as if Dux was a big puppy. Very trusting and happy, but now that he thought about it, he was more like a very sociable child on a sugar rush.


	6. Bugs?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Little happier then the last chapter. They meet "business men' who run the cargo ship who are happy to help them,

“Here we are!” Dux practically sang as he shoved open a door. The room they walked into was well kept with maps and numbers pulled up on the screen at the console. There stood a rugged looking alien, the same species as Dux but a deep brown color. He turned as Dux walked in and the color lightened slightly, leaving Keith to wonder if their moods were connected to their color scheme. 

“Dux… and others” Cap blinked, but didn’t look exactly shocked. “Hm, the healed patients I was supposed to get home I presume?” He sighed when they nodded. He waved a gnarled, hooked appendage and they followed him out the door again. “You can call me Cap, as my real name is usually to hard for different species to pronounce so I just changed it to Cap, and that is all you’re going to get about that.” Cap stopped at a new door and headed in. Keith groaned loudly when a tangy scent reached his nose. Stepping into the room made it nearly unbearable and a third alien was standing in front of a massive pot. 

“Hello, who do we have here?” This one was male to, but old and sounded like a loving grandfather. “Oh, look at them. Food first, then names.” He turned and filled up two bowls, one of the consistent things Keith had seen throughout his space travels, and spooned what he hoped was soup into them. They were lead to a table and sat down, the food handed to them before their hosts dished up their own food. Keith didn’t wait, he couldn’t. He downed the whole bowl in one go. It burnt his throat on the way down and filled his stomach. It was odd tasting, and the texture was wrong but he didn’t care. Lowering the bowl to the table, he silenced a burb and wiped his mouth on his sleeve before he noticed the staring. 

“What?” He asked, finally using his spoon to try and scrape together the last of the soup sticking to the bottom. 

“I am sorry if it is his manners, but neither of us could eat anything on that planet due to being deadly allergic to it and we were there for about two days” Whimsy explained between bites of her own soup. 

“Oh? Like your manners are so much better?” Keith smirked at her as he resisted the urge to lick the bowl. 

“Here, let me get you some more” The cook stood and took his bowl. Keith quickly stood and followed him.

“Thank you so much for the food. I am sorry if I insulted you by eating it so fast, but it was really delicious.” He shuffled as his bowl was filled and handed back to him, where he quickly spooned several mouthfuls in until his cheeks were bulging. The cook waved his strange arm and gestured for him to sit back down. 

“You were right to bring them here first” The cook nodded to Cap in an approving manner. Cap rolled his eyes. 

“Only cause I would’ve got an earful if I didn’t. Look at them, I would had suspect the centaur had them for years if they didn’t just say otherwise” Cap jerked his hand at them and Dux leaned out of the way to avoid getting hit without seeming to notice that he moved. 

“What do you mean?” Whimsy asked, her eyes narrowed at them. “What have the centaurs done?”

“Resor tries to stop it as much as he can. I think it’s starting to drive him insane, but on occasion a centaur will come across a person or being that they are just sure are their mate for life. When it happens within the herd, the feelings are usually mutual and there is an understanding of their ways.”

“Like the baby maker is the slave to the fucker?” Whimsy suggested dully and the Cap nodded, their colors all darkening and Keith tried not to feel sorry for the bright Dux getting to dampened. 

“They have forced people who go there to stay and be their mates. Some manage to escape with us, which is the only reason why I keep returning and the fact that it only happens every thousand patients. I will not take people there though, not in my ship. I know there is healing there, but there is danger. Most die though, so I’m glad it didn’t happen to you two.” 

“You should have let me kill Jiver” Keith muttered under his breath, but Whimsy just sighed.

“Ah, so it was you?” Cap studied him, but Keith shrugged. 

“We heard Jiver and Resor arguing about me. Resor may or may not have killed Jiver.” Keith would have stopped eating from just thinking about what almost happened, but he had starved, and the hormones kept him going. 

“So you two weren’t hurt?” Cap sounded amazed, “But you look like Ziveer” 

“Uh?” Whimsy shot a glance at him, but he had no idea what he was talking about. “We crash landed and the escape pod was completely destroyed, then we had to hike forever to keep ahead of the ocean of evil liquid spraying the air and then we had to run for our collective lives.” She put her empty bowl down and yawned. “Oh, and I sort of stole this camera, but they deserved to have it stolen.”

“You get a camera and I didn’t even get to stab Jiver.” Keith huffed, and he saw her eye twitch. 

“You are a paladin, uh former paladin! Why couldn’t you take on this Jiver?” Dux asked, adding former before paladin when Keith glowered at him. 

“Like I said, Whimsy stopped me.” The three hosts turned to Whimsy with expectant looks and she shot him a look that told him to go screw. 

“If you must know, in the moment of it all happening and the amount of crazy that beast was spouting, I didn’t think it was a good idea for you to run in there without a weapon to fight something that is a good head taller than you will hands that grab and hooves that kick. I had no idea if Resor was arguing because he didn’t want to explain us away or because Jiver already had a victim tucked away and he didn’t want him to have another. I didn’t want to go in there and I wasn’t about to let my hot headed, unarmed, prego friend go running in.” She finished with a snort like it should have been obvious to him and he ducked his head slightly.

“Not to mentioned, if you didn’t hold me back, we would’ve missed this ship.” Keith smiled, and she huffed, her lips twitching so he knew he was forgiven. 

“Prego?” The cook looked at Keith with calculating eyes and he sighed. 

“With child? That’s what most people call it, I guess.” Keith blushed slightly as their jaws dropped and they fell silent for an extended amount of time. “I mean, I really wanted to kill Jiver just because he said he was going to kill my baby so….”

“That’s weird” Cap snapped his mouth closed but then let out a rough laugh. “Something I’ve never seen before. I didn’t expect that. I didn’t expect to meet a paladin in my lifetime either.”

“Hush, son. I think that he has been blessed with a new life and that’s that.” The old cook grabbed Keith’s bowl. “No wonder you ate the first bowl so fast” he refilled the bowl and handed it back to him. 

“Thank you, but how can we pay for all of this” Keith murmured, but Cap waved him off. 

“Resor pays for everything, and he told us to take you as far as we could. I don’t think he knows that we know who you are though.” Cap shrugged. “Sometimes it is better to let them think your dumb to get better deals.”

“So your going to do what you said you’re going to do? I don’t mean to question your ethics, but we have been stabbed in the back just now for trusting the wrong crew.” Whimsy eyed them and even though their hosts faces flashed with anger, it was quickly replaced by understanding. 

“Miss, we will do the job that we’ve been paid to do. We are businessmen.” Cap gazed at her and she nodded. “If we break the deals we made then eventually no one would want to deal with us”

“Understood” She nodded, and Keith yawned, struggling to finish off the last of the soup but he felt stronger. “Though I do think we need some rest before we figure out what to do next.” 

“Yes, and we have work to do. We just left the planet and it is the beginning of our day.” Cap stood and dropped his dish into a large sink. Whimsy grabbed Keith’s bowl and stood, dropping them in the sink she came back and crossed her arms next to him. He stared at her blankly, licking his lips and blinking with exhaustion. 

“Right, stand” He got to his feet and wrapped his blanket around his shoulders, faintly surprised he still had it. 

“Oh man, you’re so cute when your drop dead tired” She laughed harshly as he scowled at her but it was ruined by another yawn.

“Rooms are this way.” Dux stood by the door and she nudged him forward. 

“Thank you for the food.” Keith called behind him, the only answer he heard was a warm chuckle. He wondered briefly why everyone was so happy around him but was happy to head to bed.

====================================================  
It took them three weeks to reach the edge of the galaxy that the “businessmen” traveled. They refused to tell him anymore about their lives and he knew there was something they weren’t telling him, but he didn’t care. He was getting closer to the team and Lance. Overall, he enjoyed his time living on the ship. He was allowed nearly everywhere, but not the cargo hold and the look the others gave him made him sure he didn’t want to go looking. 

Cook tries to feed him several meals in what would have been a normal day and despite his workouts and occasions light sparring with Whimsy didn’t stop him from getting heavier and slower. The first time the sparred was when they found two tubes that were light, like cardboard, and she smacked him over the side of his head before running away. He chased her down and the fought. He had to admit she was a good fighter, but he had her beat because she usually held back. The three hosts raced to see what they were doing the first time and Cap yelled at them to never frighten him like that again. 

“We will be docking soon and you two will be on your way” Cap strolled up behind him and Keith smiled at him. 

“Thank you for everything. This was almost like being home again.” He turned back to looking at the map of where they were in the universe and tried to get his bearings. He had no clue where he was supposed to be going but he hardly knew this part. “There’s to much universe” He complained under his breath as he zoomed out.

“On the contrary, I think there’s not enough.” Cap stopped him from zooming out more and instead moved the map down, “If there was more, there would be more room for the Galra empire and maybe they would get so much territory that they no longer imposed on anyone else. 

“I guess so,” Keith doubted that the Galra would ever be happy with what they had but Cap stopped the map. 

“Here is the planet that your ship first came from.” He pointed at a small dot and Keith felt his stomach jerk. Without his lion and the Galra keeping their eyes out for him, it was far. It wouldn’t be impossible to get close to Voltron, but he had a dead line. Once the baby was born he would have to stop for who knows how long, and stopping means the Galra get a better chance of catching him. 

“Thank you” Keith murmured, mapping it out in his head and took a deep breath. “This planet you are dropping us off at, what is it like?” 

“Let’s see,” Cap fiddled with his console and the image flickered before switching to one with several pictures of the planet, which Keith was reminded of a mall he went to with Coran, who dressed them all like pirates. “There are the low class Galra there, but they don’t do much fighting. Keep your head down and blend in, you’ll be fine.”

“But I’m an escaped prisoner. Wouldn’t they be looking for me?” Keith eyed the alien, questioning him bluntly. 

“These guards wouldn’t notice a rocket blasting out of the food court.” He chuckled, patting Keith on the back. “You and your friend though, you could solve a crime before it was even committed.” 

“That isn’t true. If we could, then the crime would never had happened.” Whimsy appeared in the door way with an arched eyebrow. She eyed the pictures and sighed before leaning out, spinning on her heel and walking away. 

“The little bird doesn’t like crowds” Cap commented, and Keith nodded. 

“She hates them but sometimes they are useful for blending in.” He glanced at the off clock that they had on the wall, “I should pack what I have.” 

“Eh, you’re right. We’ll be there soon, landing any second in fact.” Cap started fiddling with the console and Keith walked out, wondering why his voice was higher then usual. He shook it off and went to his room. It was small, but he loved the hammock and he used the prison blanket still. He felt some sort of pride that he stole a blanket, and he could never tell anyone about it.

“Now what do I need?” He glanced around. Their hosts had a lot of junk, and didn’t mind him changing it around. They stopped a few times along the way and he sold a good deal of the junk for a form of cash that could be exchanged at banks for different currencies. Cap was impressed and asked him to make certain things. Keith frowned at a small metal he tried and in his opinion failed to make it look like it was worth anything. With a huff he packed up his bag with his blanket, a few things he bought and made, and triple checked that he had all the cash. 

“You done?” Whimsy appeared at his door and he nodded, grabbing the failed metal. She grabbed his bag and instantly became deaf to his protests. “You can’t carry something this heavy, you could hurt the baby” Keith glowered at her but fell silent, pouting. He trailed behind her as she led the way to the docking area. He pulled out a knife and started to fiddle with the metal again. He didn’t look up when he heard the others come to say their last goodbyes, having started to get a good idea and was just finishing it up. 

“What is that?” Cap slid next to him as he wiped the last bit clean with his thumb. 

“No idea, but I think I’m going to call it a metal, of sorts” He turned the small hunk of carved space junk in his hand and then got bored with it. “Want it?”

“What?” Cap stared at his offering and Keith was suddenly sure that Cap had to take it. 

“I’ve finished it, and have nothing to give you to thank you for transporting us but this little metal I made.” He took a step back in shock as the massive, bug like alien suddenly rippled so many different colors that it was dizzying. 

“Love it!” Cap sobbed at the top of his voice, ever so gently hugging Keith and then taking the metal. Dux and the cook moved forward and looked at the metal to, their colors changing although less drastically as Caps. 

“Thank you” Cook murmured, laughing as his son blubbered behind him. “I think you’ve done something good to my little family. Good luck with yours” Keith thanked them as much as he could before workers entered to unload and they had to leave.


	7. Galra

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter. Glara come back. (More cussing)

“You’re awfully quiet” Keith studied Whimsy. They had just left the ship and had entered the market. 

“One, you are hormonal. Two, I don’t like goodbyes and, three, we have a lot of work to do.” She spoke stiffly, moving through the growing crowd. He followed behind her and a second later she was talking again. “I’m sorry, I just don’t like this.” 

“I know, but I know where we are going so we just have to do it. That’s all there’s left to do.” He took a deep breath and nodded to himself. He had a plan, a solid plan at that, and now he just needed to get the job done. 

“I’m surprised you haven’t told me to get lost yet” Whimsy glanced over her shoulder and he froze. She stopped as well and turned around, her head ducked slightly. “If you want me to leave I will. The two of us together might drive more of a crowd but..”

“Do you want to leave?” He asked, understanding instantly. He cocked her head to the side and leaned forward so she had to see him.

“NO, of course not. I want to help my friend,” She stammered, leaning back and gazing at him in shock. 

“Than stay. I wouldn’t have it any other way.” He smiled and stepped around her. “But we need to get started. You know the plan.”

Over the course of the next few weeks, they sold all of Keith’s little nick-nack creations and Whimsy even got several odd jobs. All of it was enough to get passage, sometimes with ships, sometimes through worm holes and closer to Voltron. Keith knew that he should be miserable, but he spent the first four months of his pregnancy in jail that it didn’t matter where he was. He was just happy not to be in jail with his baby. Whimsy still had her camera and took tons of pictures, finding ways to get the stuff needed for her to do so. He had a sneaking suspicion she stole most of them from a sleazy shop owner that grabbed her ass one time. He didn’t ask. 

“Um, Keith?” Whimsy asked one day, her head cocked to one side as she stared at him. He turned with a grunt, holding his massive stomach and wishing the weight would ease up. “How long do you think the pregnancy will last. I mean, for humans, or like Galra?” She whispered the last one even though they were alone, in a field next to the caves they had been sleeping in on their newest planet. 

“I don’t know.” Keith looked down at his stomach, mulling it over when a loud explosion sounded over his shoulder. Whimsy was on her feet in an instant and grabbed him before running. Keith looked down to see blood dripping down his shoulder from a wound he didn’t even feel from the blast. 

“We have to get you out of here!” She screamed but as they reached the caves, she picked him up with ease and shoved him in one in a single motion. He slid wildly back but it was a tight squeeze. They had found that, if they went far enough in, it dropped into a bowl like floor where he couldn’t be seen from anyone looking in that didn’t know it was there. In fact, it looked like nothing more than a crevasse, wide and short that ended with a flat wall. 

He could hear sounds of fighting as he wiggled free of the bowl area and climbed his way back out. He peered out just in time to see Whimsy fall to her knees, surrounded. He couldn’t tell if she was wounded but she was drenched in Galra blood. He pressed his hand over his mouth to keep from calling out to her, as his stomach flipped painfully. 

“Where is the former Paladin?” The large, angry Galra panted at her, his weapon pointed at her while his men held her shoulders down. 

“No idea. Bastard stole my coins and food before ditching my broke butt.” She snapped out, “But let me know when you find him. I want to get my camera back, and then shove it up his thieving ass.” 

“I don’t think you understand our question properly. We just saw you with him, so where did he go?” The Galra seemed somewhat amazed by her blatant lie. 

“You must have been seeing things then love, because I haven’t seen him for a while yet. I did have a hooker here a few seconds ago, but he must be gone now. Thanks for that.” Keith got a sudden impression that she was enjoying herself despite the gun trained on her head. 

“Where is he?” The Galra lifted her up and shook her.

“Have you looked in the space between your ears, cause there defiantly some room there for him to hide being there’s no brain to take up the space.” She beamed at him before stabbing him in the neck with a hidden knife. The Galra dropped her in favor of clutching his neck. Keith stifled a cry as a ripple of pain spiraled from his back, downward. 

“Get her!” He shuffled back to hold his breath through the pain and peered out to see that there were more Galra than before, but Whimsy still fought. A flash of light hit her right in the back and she staggered. 

“We will get the information from you” A Galra walked up calmly and grabbed her arm. Keith waited for her to attack but she didn’t even flinch. The Galra tilted her over like a statue and lifted her up over his shoulder. 

“The rest of you stay here, spread out and search. That one couldn’t have gotten far.” The leader commanded, pausing to walk to the previous leader still breathing on the ground. “As for you, your have failed and will be left to contemplate what that means to the Galra.” 

“Whim” He murmured as his friend was carried away. He scrambled back into the bowl when he heard footsteps. 

“Do you think he could wedge himself in there?” A Galra asked out loud and Keith covered his mouth to hide his ragged breathing. 

“He’s kinda fat now? Check anyway.” Another answered and there was grunts as one started to wiggle into the crack. Keith pressed himself lower into the bowl as a hand appeared flapping around the edge. He stared at the hand before it withdrew with the scraping of armor and grunts of pain. 

“There’s nothing in there.” The first voice spoke a little breathlessly and he heard a low chuckle. 

“I figured, he’s way to big to fit into there!” The second one giggled low and there was a sound of footsteps fast retreating. 

“I’ll get you back for that” The first one shouted after and his footsteps chased after the first. Keith gritted his teeth as the pain washed over him again. Fast and slow at the same time. He focused on what Whimsy had told him on the multiple occasions on what birth might feel like for him and what the do’s and don’ts were. He steadied his breath and focused on what his body was doing. 

“Son of a …” He snapped his mouth shut and groaned. He knew he was going to be stuck there for a while, not because of the Galra troops searching for him and if he made a noise he would be screwed, but the fact that he felt like it was going to be a long birth. He had nothing but his bloody shirt, boots and pants with him. He didn’t even have his knife with him. Leaning back and relaxing, he let his body rest as he prepared for the long run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.


	8. Lance again.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is busy trying to find Keith and instead he finds Whimsy.

Lance breathed deep to control his temper as he walked through the Galra ship. He shot several Galra without breaking his step as they hushed to fight him. He was just about to lose his mind and just blast everything in sight. He was searching for Keith and he was well aware that the Galra had him somewhere. When he was first taken, they believed that it was to the ship that they had destroyed. For day’s he mulled about the ship, mindless in his pain. He savior was Pidge, who traced the transport beam. She couldn’t trace it far, but it was enough to show that Keith wasn’t on the ship. 

“Keith!” He yelled out, marching through the halls, killing the Galra that attacked. He had got a name for himself and most just ran. The Galra who had been questioned by him would taunt him about having Keith but they all implied that there was something that he didn’t know. He usually just shot them after that. 

“Hey! Lance?” A voice called, weak and rasping. He turned his head and locked eyes with a Galra. Shifting to the right, he started to walk toward him. 

“Get him.” The Galra stepped back and grabbed what looked like a female human, with broken wings attached to her back. She gazed at him with a desperate, beaten glaze to her eyes. 

“They’re trying to get Keith!” She hissed, her eyes darkening with a pain as she was dragged across the ground. Lance didn’t pause to think but attacked. Taking them out with ease he had acquired during the months of searching, hand to hand combat becoming his way of being absolutely sure that the ship was clear of any Kogans.

“Why should I trust you?” He dispatched the last of the guards and turned his gun on the stranger. She stared at him blankly before lifting her bound hands to him from her crumpled position on the floor. He narrowed his eyes at her and her lip twitched. 

“Fine, helping me up though. I got some proof in my back pocket.” She flopped slightly as she tried to get her feet under her. He grabbed her elbow and pulled her up to her feet, barely resisting the urge of digging out her proof himself. He got the feeling that she had a temper to her, if pushed. 

“When did you last see him?” Lance frowned at her and she froze, her hand buried in her pocket. 

“How much do you know about what has happened? Like, why the Galra are so desperate to get their hands on him again?” She cocked her head to the side, stepping back when Lance advanced on her, ready to grab what she had. Then he froze. He registered what she said. 

“Again? Get their hands on him again?” He stared at her and she suddenly grinned. 

“Yes, he’s not here. He escaped with me from the first Galra ship.” She laughed in a crazy gleeful manner but then shook her head. “But’s that not all. You kind of got to open your mind right now.”

“What happened?” He glanced at her hands, still buried in her back pocket. “What did they do to him?”

“Nothing yet, but they are hunting him down on the newest planet.” She groaned slightly and whipped out something and shoved it into his hands. “But before he got captured he apparently had, uh, he called it intercourse because I was getting confused, but he was with child because of it and that’s why it took so long for us to travel this far.” 

Lance barely listened to what she had to say as he held the proof in his hands. It was three polaroid’s. The first was Keith, sitting on a bench looking generally grumpy about life with one hand trying to yank his shirt down over his obvious pregnant stomach. The second was Keith making a face of utter delight and a random hand of the photographer holding out of what looked like blue ice cream with a spoon sticking out from it. The last one had Keith with his head resting on the back of the bench, the spoon sticking out of his mouth and the tub sitting on his bare stomach while his hands were flopped onto the bench in a defeated manner. 

“He’s…” Lance stopped himself, unsure of what he needed to do. 

“They both need you to get to them before the Galra do! Now we need to get out of here. Where’s your ship?” Whimsy pulled at his knife and cut her bounds. She handed it back to him and he snapped his eyes to up to look at her. 

“When were these taken?” He growled, tears prickling his eyes, but he started to move. Reaching up he activated his coms. “Pidge, have you scanned the ship?” 

“Yep, and no sigh of mullet man.” Her voice was duller then normal despite her attempt at a joke. Lance could barely hold in the secret he just learned but he didn’t want to spoil it for the others.

“I think I might know where he is, but we have to hurry.” He raced to where his lion was, but Whimsy was struggling to keep up. Her chest heaved so he caught her hand and dragged her behind him.

“What the hell is with you paladins with your running.” She wheezed holding her side as they ran. He assumed she got a cramp and pushed harder. He made it to his lion, which Whimsy stained against him as he headed straight to her. 

“She won’t hurt you.” He jerked her forward, so she was in front of him and shoved her in. The thought of shoving a small, winged being into the mouth of a cat would have made him chuckle if it wasn't for the fact that he was in shock. 

“Fine” Whimsy shook him off and followed him to his piolet chair. She held on as he took off. The rest of the paladins finished off the ship while Pidge joined him. 

“Where are we going?” he heard her call out, but he was to busy hitting full speed. 

“To get Keith” He growled under his breath, faintly aware of Whimsy skidding into the wall behind him. He could feel the time passed as he pressed his lion to go fast and long, but she was starting to slow. He was feeling drained, his mind burning up as he tried to register all that he was shown about Keith. He had just started to believe that he would never see him again, only to get it with such news as a baby. 

“We were just North of the city Yres, in a field next to some really big rocks” Whimsy coughed out, making him jump when she spoke. They had arrived at the planet in question. Pidge was lagging behind his lion, but she was catching up fast. He piloted his lion down to the city and flew easily to the field. 

“Oh no!” Whimsy peered out with her hand clasped over her mouth. 

“What?” He jumped to his feet and looked out the window, terrified to see Keith’s dead body sprawled out in the field. It looked like a nice, sunny morning. A few Galra were running toward his ship while drawing his weapons but that was it. 

“It was in the afternoon when I was captured” Whimsy shoved herself off the window and launched herself at the door. 

“Got it.” He pulled the lever and they were both tumbling to the ground and into battle. Lance fought off most of them, and when he turned to see if there was any remaining behind him, he saw Whimsy fight. She fought dirty, hitting soft spots and making them hit each other instead of her. She also used her broken wings to sweep dirt up into their eyes before she took them out, spinning around and clocking their heads with them. The last Galra backed away as she attacked, once again using her wings to lift her up enough so gravity doubled the force behind her punch.

“Where’s Keith?” He knew that he could search the whole planet and never find the man if he was hiding. 

“Over here!” Whimsy shook her hair out of her face before she made her way to a rock, pointing at a crack just big enough for a human to wiggle in. “I put him here, but I don’t know if he stayed.” 

“Don’t talk about him like he’s a bad dog.” Lance muttered under his breath as he crouched down, reaching forward with his arms so he could fit his shoulders in. He came to a wall relativity fast, but there was an edge right before it and he stuck his hand in. Praying there was something there, he felt around, the tight fit making it hard for him to get leverage to move forward with his long limbs. “Keith?” he felt a hand slowly slide into his own and he nearly cried. 

“Lance?” the voice was so quiet that Lance did cry. Dragging himself forward until he could peer over the edge, not letting go of his hand, he gasped in relief when he saw his friend. Keith was stretched out, with his shirt torn and wrapped around his shoulder, gazing up at his with a small, tired smile. “You really here?” His pants were missing but his boots were still on.

“Yes. I’m here, I’m here!” Lance glanced around but there was no room for him, so he just kissed the hand. He was shaking so bad that it took several kisses to hit home and Keith laughed. It was the greatest sound in the world to Lance, but the grunt of pain afterward was one of the worst. 

“What’s going on in there?” Pidge arrived but Keith shuttered again, crying out. “Is that…?” He heard Whimsy take charge outside, muttering something to Pidge before calling out.

“Keith, you remember what I told you?” She sounded out of breath and Lance waited for him to answer. Keith just groaned again, bracing himself against the wall with his feet and frantically nodded his head. Lance no longer wondered why the boots stayed on. 

“He’s nodding” Lance yelled into a gap over his shoulder. 

“Good, Keith, tell Lance what to do to help you. I don’t think we can move you right now without risking it. Here Lance.” Whimsy shouted most of the instructions but shoved a blanket up to his hips. He grabbed it and pulled it forward. Keith took one look at the blanket and chuckled low. 

“What?” Lance stared at the blanket, but Keith just shook his head, a broken look on his face. 

“Give.” Keith reached out but slapped his hand down instead of grabbing it, gripping the rock until his knuckles turned white and let out a whimper. Lance gritted his teeth as the other hand nearly crushed his. “I need this back.” Keith murmured, shaking his hand free when the contraction was over. He grabbed the blanket and moved it under the bottom half of his body. There was a good deal of extra blanket bunched at his feet, but Keith was reaching up to him again. 

“What can I do?” Lance begged, trying to find a way to ease the pain but Keith just laughed again. 

“Lance, you’re already doing it.” The face of his lover beamed, and he wondered how Keith had calmed so much but then it tensed. Lance struggled slightly as his hand was once again crushed but the look on Keith’s face, one of determination with occasional twinges of pain was one he loved even more. He was amazing. 

“Shut up you” Keith reached up the few inches and brushed his knuckles across Lances cheek. Lance reached down with his other hand and placed in one the stomach, laughing at himself for speaking out his thoughts.

“How’s it going?” Pidge’s voice came, sounding shaken and confused. They both ignored her. In the years to come, he swore that he was helping Keith give birth for hours, but Keith would always be correcting him saying it was more like ten minutes. 

“Keith!” Lance yelped as a small slimy newborn slid onto the blanket. Keith pulled his hand away and sat up, reaching down and gathering it up.

“Hold me up so I don’t fall.” Keith commanded gruffly, and Lance braced his shoulders as the baby was rubbed clean. A small wail came from it, angry as can be from being born. Lance knew he loved Keith. He loved everything about the man, but it all seemed so small from the amount of love he felt for his child. 

“Is it?” He stopped, not caring to speak as Keith leaned back with their baby on his chest. He flashed a smirk of accomplishment and closed his eyes. 

“Our son is fine” Keith held his son closer and sighed. “So much work, for such a small package.”

“Such a perfect...” Lance trailed off, trying to take in everything about the moment. “We need to get you home.”

“Hm?” Keith blinked open his eyes but clutched their son closer. “The Galra! Where’d they go? I stayed quiet but they we’re looking for us” Keith brushed his hand over the tiny head and shuttered again, tears forming at the corner of his eyes. 

“No no no no no” Lance reached down and tried to wipe the tears away but he could just reach with the very tips of one finger. Agony wheled up in his chest at not being close enough. “We fought them off and they’re not gonna get you but we have to get going. And I’m so sorry I have to ask this of you after you’ve done so much but you have to get up.”

“They’re gone” Keith whispered, his eyes widening and then he shook his head. “But they’ll be back, and we can’t be here when they return.” He sat up and Lance breathed a sigh of relief when he could wrap his arms around him somewhat. 

“What do you need me to do?” Lance murmured, ready so help. Keith glanced around, his brow furrowing as he thought. 

“Move back a little, I’m going to pass some of the blanket up to you.” Keith movements were becoming lethargic and Lance wiggled back as fast as he could, reaching his hands forward for the blanket. Keith passed most of it though, shaping it with his hands for several minutes before he placed their baby on it and making sure Lance was supporting his head and shoulders.

“I’m going to move back a little, and then you have to follow or I’m coming back in after you.” Lance growled when he saw Keith slump back. The dark-haired mama shifted forward only when Lance started to scoot out, neither of them taking their hands off the blanket their child was being moved along. Lance grunted as he dropped out the end and kept his arms linked with Keith’s. 

“Is that?” Pidge gasped as Lance gently picked up his son, leaving room for Keith to be tugged out by Whimsy, who didn’t seem phased. “Oh my god, a baby! And Keith is naked!” Pidge didn’t seem to know what to do. Her eyes never left the child, but he could tell she didn’t want to see Keith’s nudity when he took the child back. Lance didn’t mind, on the contrary, he felt that holding their child would calm Keith then not holding him.

“Here” Lance yanked his dusty jacket off and placed it around the hunched shoulders, shifting Whimsy out of the way who had been making sure Keith didn’t fall. He tucked Keith into his arms and for the first time in too many months felt calm and whole. 

“Guys we should get going” Pidge seemed to hate to break them up, but Lance reached down and scooped his new mama up. 

“Hey, I can walk” Keith protested even as he snuggled closer, shutting his eyes. Lance beamed as he made his way to his lion. 

“Imma ride with Pidge” Whimsy called to him as they broke off, waving to him as she followed the smallest paladin to her lion. Lance nodded to her and Keith gave a tiny wave with his fingers.

“We’re going home?” Keith asked as they made it to his lion and boarded. He sat in the piolets seat, shifting him on his lap so he could reach the controls. Within a few minutes they were in the castle that Allura worm-holed above the planet. 

“You ready?” Lance stared at the image of their family running toward the lion. 

“Yep” Keith tucked their son closer but also nuzzled into Lances chest. “Taken my baby home in a blanket I stole when I escaped from prison. I can't wait to embarrass him with this story. I’m not walking though.”

“You stole this, and why no walking?” Lance stared at him but the realized the answer. Keith just gave birth, walking might be a little hard, and the blanket did explain Keith's laugh. 

“Guys?” there was a knock at the door and Lance took a second to kiss Keith long and soft before inviting them all in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end, sorry if I didn't get the chapter titles just right. This was panic written during finals week at college because it calms me down and I just got around to posting it all.  
> Please comment and tell me what you think. I hope you liked it.


	9. Settling in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith works though being back and having a baby. Little angst this go around.

Keith lifted his head. The others encircled them, and Lance stood. Keith smiled and talked calmly as he was carried through the crowd and into the castle. He smiled weakly as Coran jumped around in front of them, trying to get answers on how the birth went and how he was feeling. Allura was trying to sneak peeks at his son and Shiro was right beside her, bobbing as he tried to get a full look at them both. Hunk was hanging back talking to Pidge and Whimsy but they were right on Lances heels. 

“To the care center!” Coran shouted, spinning around and marching away. “Someone get Keith some food and liquids.” 

“I’ll do that.” Allura bolted away and left Shiro. 

“How are you feeling Keith?” He looked close to tears even though he voice was even. Keith felt like he couldn’t stop his grin. His face was going to be sore. 

“Tired.” He answered as honest as he could, but didn’t tell him that he was pretty sure he tore something when his son came out. He didn’t want to think about it. He just wanted to be with Lance and cuddle. They would have to talk later about everything. What they were, what they were going to do and baby names. If he was going to be a father, if he was still welcome. He knew they the answer to the last one now that he had seen how worried they had all been, but he started to think that now that they had a son, he might get kicked out of the active war zone. His only home had been with Voltron and the castle. Not even the Blade had giving a place where he felt conformable with his new son.

“Oh, we should contact the Blade.” Keith leaned his head back to talk to Lance who was starting to sag. Keith got ready to walk, only kidding about not being able to but Lance lifted them higher. 

“They already know you were missing and were looking as much as we were, but we should tell them you’ve been found.” Lance nodded along as he panted. Keith dropped his gaze to his son and ran a shaking hand over his head. 

“And tell them about the baby?” He cocked an eyebrow at the paladin who frowned. 

“Maybe…” Lance frown deepened. Keith shared a look with Shiro but they had reached the care center and he was placed gently on the table. Whimsy was still talking with Pidge, who sighed and turned her back to him. 

“Will someone give him some pants?” She complained, running her hand over her eyes. 

“Humans don’t like nudity?” Whimsy asked slowly, her head tilting to one side. “The man just gave birth, let him have a little freedom!” 

“I don’t mind” Lance flashed a wink at him and Keith threw the oddly shaped pillow at him. His aim was off and hit him in the balls. Lance caught it and placed it back on the table as Coran waved a instrument over Keith. 

“Did you throw up before giving birth?” The orange haired man asked as he looked at the results. “And the baby, anything concerning?”

“Yes, it was gross. I don’t know anything about babies, so I don’t know what they are supposed to look like or if there’s anything wrong.” Keith petted his sons head the entire time he talked, cradling him close as he spoke.

“Well you are doing good so far. New born babies and babies in general need a lot of physical contact.” Coran smiled to put him at ease. 

“You know what, I’m going to find Keith something to wear.” Shiro turned and left, blushing slightly. He seemed to be slightly disturbed now that Pidge pointed out the nudity. Pidge grabbed a tablet from somewhere and was typing. 

“I’m going to contact our allies and tell them that we have Keith back and they can stop searching.” Pidge walked over and gave him a loose hug, kissing his son on the head before leaving. Whimsy limped over and peered over Corans shoulder. He held the devise up a little more and she wrinkled her lip at it. 

“Techno bable” She muttered under her breath and stepped up to Keith. “May I?” She nodded to the infant and he dipped his head to her. She reached out and pressed two fingers against his cheek, turning his head one way and then the other. She did several other things such as check his pulse and listen to his breathing. He smiled every time Lance twitched forward when Whimsy got to close. 

“Where is Allura?” Coran frowned at the tablet as he started to push some buttons. A second later a slightly dusty drawer opened from the wall. He set the tablet down and started to dig around. Keith leaned against Lance as he watched. Coran pulled out what looked like a diaper and a small onesie that was mostly white but with blue and silver highlights. Keith blinked as they were handed to Whimsy. 

“Can you help them with this while I find a…thingy.” Coran frowned deepened as if he was struggling with something. 

“Sure, and we’re going to need more and some burp clothes and blankets.” Whimsy was gentle and Coran nodded absently. 

“Forgot about those.” He turned and started digging around again. Whimsy walked over and nodded for him to place his son down on the table. She motioned for Lance to join her on the other side. “Watch what I do. There’s only going to be so many diapers I’m willing to change for you.” She gently maneuvered their infant, tucking the diaper around him and slipping him into the slightly to large onesie. She then wrapped him up with a smaller blanket that Coran tossed to Lance and handed him back. 

“I got the food” Allura burst in with Shiro. She was holding a massive plate of food and a large jug. Keith chuckled low at her. Shiro handed him some folded up clothes as the plate was set beside him. 

“Alright.” Whimsy turned from where she was talking with Coran softly. “You two eat, and yes, I mean you Lance, and then you both need to rest.”

“I don’t need…” Lance started to protest but she shot him a glare that made his mouth snap shut. She stepped around and started to shove a small hammock looking thing that was just the right size for a infant. 

“This is where you can put him to sleep if you don’t want him with you.” She yawned and he realized that she probably didn’t sleep while being captures. “We will also be leaving you alone to eat and rest but you can just call if you need anything.”

“But…” Allura, Hunk and Shiro all yelped. This time Whimsy didn’t stop the growl that rose in her throat. Keith blinked at her to show his appreciation as she shoved them all out. Coran gave him some more diapers and three more onesies before following, once again telling him to call if he needed help. Lance sunk closer to him again as Whimsy turned back from the door, as if unsure if she was going to kick him out. She just gave Keith a questioning look and he shook his head. With a shrug, she turned and closed the door behind her. 

“That was an entire conversation without any words.” Lance huffed sliding to sit into a chair and let his head drop to Keith’s chin. Freeing one hand, he dropped it to run along the others hair and smiled when Lance rumbled in appreciation. He stopped however to get some food. He was exhaustion and wanted nothing more to sleep but he found that he was still to on edge. He was a little jumpy around the paladins and even Whimsy touching his son had made him wish he had a knife on him again. 

“Alright. Can you please hold him?” Keith turned, lifting up his son to show Lance. The brown-haired head shot up and a grin burst over his face that made Keith relax a smidge more. “Just so I can eat.” He added, making it clear that he was to have him back the moment he asked. He gently passed him over, and Lance cradling him in his arms with a sort of ease. 

“Not the first time I’ve held a baby” Lance laughed weakly when he noticed Keith’s shocked face. “Never one that was mine before.”

“Sorry I dropped this on you. I wanted to warn you before this all happened.” Keith ducked his head as he swallowed some of the food he had started eating. He didn’t expect to be overwhelmed when he got back to the castle but that was exactly what had happened. 

“Hey, it’s fine” Lance stood and looped an arm around his shoulder, pulling him close. “It’s more than fine.”

“I just didn’t think you would be taking it this well.” Keith sighed, letting the food drop back to the tray. He wasn’t as hungry as he thought. Lance stared at him, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. 

“I thought you were dead Keith!” He paused to murmur nothing at their son when he whimpered. “I thought I was never going to see you again but it didn’t stop me from searching and destroying every Galra ship that we could find. When I saw the pictures that Whim showed me, I only felt the need to find you all the faster. I felt like… nothing was going to be good ever again unless I had you close again, unless I had our child safe.” Lance’s voice trembled and Keith tried not to think about how hard it must have been for him but then something clicked. 

“What pictures did she show you?” He narrowed his eyes at him and Lance just shrugged. Keith got his son back in his arms and the tension that was growing in his muscles relaxed again. Lance reached around into his jacket that was still around Keith’s shoulders and pulled out some pictures from his pocket. Keith remembered the ice-cream, just not the camera.

“I’m going to stab her.” Keith buried his head in Lances shoulder as he saw the progression of the five minutes of his life getting a treat in summer while pregnant. He felt more then heard Lances laughter as the pictures were taken from him. 

“I think she’s had children before, or has been around them.” Lance pulled away and put them down. Keith stifled a growl as his son was taken from his arms and placed into the hammock thing. Lance nudged it slightly, so it was swinging before turning back to Keith. 

“What?” Keith huffed, wondering if he could stand to walk over to the hammock. 

“Calm yourself” Lance waved his arms in a calming manner and Keith watched them. He liked it when Lance was aminated. Lance gently pulled him off the table, so he was standing. He was Leaning heavily on the table to manage it. Lance grabbed some strange pads and attached them to what Keith realized were underwear. He blinked in shock as Lance kneeled and lifted one foot.

“Seriously?” Keith gaped, blushing ferociously as they were pulled up his legs as Lance stood. He tried to frown at the floor to keep his smiled back but he failed. Lance was inches away and all Keith could see from his slumped position was his chest and he knew if he looked up he could just brush a kiss across his lips. 

“Of course, Keith. I’m going to take care of you and you need to be dressed.” Lance spoke low, in a way that made Keith want to melt. He just wanted to be safe, and Lance made him feel safe. He wanted to hold his son while Lance held them both. His usual motion of dropping his hand to his stomach to find comfort was suddenly empty. He swallowed thickly when Lance didn’t move again. He leaned forward closer into Keith’s space to grab to pants from the table, moving so close that their cheeks brushed. 

“You’re an ass” Keith chuckled as Lance pulled back, looking pleased with himself.

“What? I wasn’t there to help at all in the past nine months. I’m here now and I’m going to help as much as you will have me.” Lance beamed as he dropped to get the pants on. He paused halfway down to place on the hand over Keith’s still swollen stomach. He would need to work hard to get his strength and agility back. There was a part in his pregnancy where he wanted nothing more then to lounge about because his stomach was to heavy for him to do much else. 

“I’m pretty sure I could do this myself.” Keith complained just to complain even as he helped as much as he could. He was amazed to find that his leg felt like one of an elephant instead of a human. He smiled, no longer blushing as Lance stood and pulled the sweat pants up. He didn’t resist when Lance used the strings he was tightening to pull his against his chest. Keith let go of the table and grabbed Lances shoulder’s for support as he leaned close, smiling when Lance took his weight by wrapping his arms around him. 

“You could’ve but it was my pleasure to help” Lance murmured, pressing their foreheads together. Keith never felt so content. 

“Thank you” He opened his eyes and laughed softly when he noticed that Lance was blushing. A second later he heard a whimper and shoved against Lances shoulders, trying to make him move so he could get to the hammock. 

“Whoa there” Lance caught him as his legs buckled out from under him. Without saying anything, he was picked up but he wasn’t being carried to the hammock.

“Lance!” Keith smacked his chest, trying to lift himself up and see the hammock he was being carried away from over the others shoulder.

“It’s alright, I’m just…” Lance pressed a button on the wall he had walked over to and a large bed slid from the wall with blankets and pillows on it. Keith grumbled in protest as he was set down and left. He watched as Lance moved away, trying to sit up through the pain that was making itself known again. A few seconds later Lance was back, shoving Keith into the pillows before laying their son across his chest. Keith clutched his infant to him, gently petting and cooing until they both calmed down again. 

“See? No harm, no fowl” Lance pulled a blanket over Keith’s legs and tucked him in, placing a smaller blanket close at hand. He went to stand again and Keith caught him arm. 

“Please don’t leave us” He begged, making Lance blush and beam at the same time. He sighed, relaxing fully for the first time as Lance settled next to him, draping an arm around his stomach just under their son.

“We still have to pick out a name.” Lance murmured, his other hand running through Keith’s hair. Keith just grunted. “Are you asleep?” He barely heard him as he drifted off. They were safe.   
\--------  
He woke up a few hours later feeling sticky between his legs and wet were his son was sitting on him. They both needed a quick change. He shifted so he was propped up and his son let out a wail as he woke wet. Keith murmured comfort as he tried to find Lance. He was alone. He ignored the way his lip trembled in fear and stood. His legs were more stable, but he felt like he was walking after a wood splitter tried to cut him in half starting between his legs. He managed to make it to the table and grabbed a fresh diaper. He struggled to get each wiggling limb out of the wet onesie and not to gag. Cleaning everything, he put a diaper on and smiled as he picked up another onesie. It had a tiny, red cat face over the heart and after about five minutes of overly careful movements, he had it on. 

“One mess down!” Keith punched his fist in the air in victory and scooped his son back up. He turned to see Lance with his eyes shut tight and a hand stiffing the laughter. Keith wondered briefly how much he saw before he grabbed the very dirty diaper and chucked it at the father. Lance yelped as it smacked him before gagging. 

“That came out of him!” He eyed the diaper like it was radioactive and pinched his nose. 

“Could you be a great Dad and throw that away, please?” Keith asked sweetly as he adjusted the way he was holding his son. He remembered his embarrassment of Whimsy telling him how to properly hold a child but now he found he was grateful. 

“Of course” Lance didn’t look bothered about touching the diaper he was just eyeing a few minutes ago and Keith filed the information away that he could get Lance to do dirty work by calling him a Dad. 

“How are you feeling?” Lance was back within seconds and Keith beamed when Lance kissed his cheek and then the top of their sons head. He glanced around, wishing he had a blanket to wrap him up. He forgot how chilly the castle could be at times. 

“Hey, you two decent?” Whimsy called into the room, only entering when Keith could answer that they were dressed over the noise of Lance on the floor laughing. She bounded in with a large glass of green and purple liquid. 

“What’s that?” He asked even as he moved to the table to wrap his son back up. 

“A drink for you. Coran and I didn’t think it would be wise to put you in the healing pods because then you would be away from your mini me. So we made a drink that will heal you and give you back some of your strength. You’ll have to take it everyday until you are healed or until Coran and I say you can stop.” 

“Fine” He took the cup and started to drain it, ignoring the way it burned on the way down and tried to come back up. Whimsy moved and wrapped his son up with ease and picked him up. 

“Lance, can you help Keith with a shower and clean up the blood before it gets to nasty” She asked as Lance picked himself up off the floor. He cringed at the thought of being away from his son, but as he took a step forward to protest he felt the strain of his wounds. He also felt them closing slowly and the pain eased greatly. The drink was working. 

“Alright” He conceded as Lance took his arm. Keith arched an eyebrow as he was lead away to an adjacent room with a small toilet and shower. He glanced back one last time to Whimsy telling him they would stay in that room to wait for him. 

“You two planned this” Keith stated more than accused though he was sure if he wasn’t worrying about being away from his baby that he would be accusing. He let Lance take care of everything, starting the water, which was still a little unbelievable to him because they were in space, to taking care of the bloody cloths. He was helped into the shower and left there. He laughed when Lance joined him and helped him wash. 

“I think you’re taking privileges” He laughed as he leaned against the chest behind him. He didn’t need to. He had his strength back, but he found comfort in it all. Lance took a shuttering breath and Keith forced himself not to stiffen, making his shoulders loose as a face was pressed against them. 

“I can’t believe this is happening” Lance slowly wound his arms around him and held him tight. “You’re here, alive, with me! I’ve always thought you would leave, and then you were and I tried to make you stay. And that night happened, and I felt like I had a good start on keeping you here with me. To convince you that I needed you, that you didn’t have to be a paladin to stay with us.” Keith felt his throat tightened as he felt warmth trickle down his back. It wasn’t from the shower head in front of him. 

“Lance…?” He felt at a lost for words. He didn’t know his leaving would hurt him that much, but he knew now. He fell silent when he realized that Lance couldn’t stop. 

“I searched and searched, and I thought that you were going to go even if I found you again. I was lost and not even the others could bring me out of it. And then finding Whimsy and seeing those pictures and finding you like that. Wanting to take away your pain but having no control over it.” Lance sunk closer and Keith had to focus on his breathing he was being held so tight. “And then you still wanting to go back to the Blade.” 

“What?” Keith wheezed, squeezing the arms around him to get them to loosen. After a second he managed to wiggle around so he was facing him. “What gave you that idea?” 

“You said you wanted us to contact the Blade…” Lance slowly lifted his head but Keith waited until his eyes were focused on him. 

“Lance, I wanted to contact them because they all became, like my crazy uncles and I wanted them to know I wasn’t dead.” Keith explained softly, “I wanted to stay with you after that first night, but I didn’t get a chance to talk to you about it.” 

“You mean…” Keith forced himself not to laugh at the relieved look on his face. 

“I don’t want to take your son from you, and I don’t want to leave. I was thinking you might kick me out because of him but if I’m still wanted here, then I want to stay.” Keith suddenly felt like he was asking to much of Lance. He didn’t want him to feel like he was trapped. “You don’t have to stay with me, or the baby if you don’t want to.”

“Are you kidding me? Yes! I want you to stay, with me and I want to be a papa to our son.” Lance lunged forward and placed several kisses on his lips and cheeks before pulling back. 

“Oh” Keith shoved back against him with a huff and closed his eyes to catch his breath. “How about we discuss this further when we aren’t naked?” He leaned back and opened his eyes, forcing down the sudden urge to kiss until he couldn’t stop. It was easy when he thought about his son waiting for him to be done. 

“Right” Lance chuckled low, sounded elated and dazed as he moved out of the shower, throwing a towel over Keith’s head before grabbing open for himself. Keith huffed and started to scrub himself dry, remembering at the last minute to turn off the water. He pulled on the clothes that had been laid out for him. The shirt was a little large and black but soft and the pants didn’t hurt him. He still put one of the weird pads to soak up any blood that was still leaking out and hoped it didn’t make a mess. 

“Ready?” He turned to see Lance glancing away, half dressed and blushing. “Or did you get distracted?” 

“Shut it” Lance flashed a smirk and grabbed his jacket. Keith smiled and turned but stopped when he felt the jacket being placed back around his shoulders. 

“You wear it.” Lance tucked him in his arms and lead him out. He stopped for a heartbeat when he noticed that Allura had joined Whimsy. 

“I still think that you need to be in a pod for a while.” She was murmuring, standing close to Whimsy as she rocked his son in her arms. 

“Not on your life Princess” Whimsy practically sneered, jerking her chin up. “I’ll deal with my scraps and bruises without getting shoved in that thing.”

“Then I must apologize for Coran. He usually catches such things.” Allura froze when Whimsy made a low noise in the back of her throat. 

“Do not apologize for him. I know a parent who lost a child when I see one.” Whimsy sounded kinder, but lost. “He was suddenly reminded of everything he lost, and everything those two could lose. It is perfectly fine that he gets a little flustered.” 

“How did you…?” Allura stopped when she saw Keith and Lance standing there. “Oh, how are you both feeling? This young one is quiet cute.” 

“Yeah?” Keith smirked, “I think that was all me on that part then” he laughed and reached up to pat Lances cheek. 

“He may have your looks, but he’ll have my brain and speak more then one language!” Lance shot back.

“We have a surprise for you two!” Allura clapped her hands together and gestured for them to follow. 

“Is this planned by you?” Keith murmured, leaning against Lance as they followed, pausing briefly to take their son back. 

“He still needs a name.” Lance piped up and Keith huffed. “I’m not avoiding the question. No, I have no idea what they are doing but I still want to call our son something other than son or the baby.” 

“Hmmm, I have a feeling you have a few picked out?” Keith cocked his head back but was surprised when Lance shrugged. 

“I have a few that are a no, not one that I want.” Keith nodded at the explanation. He knew a few people whose name made him want to stab something, so naming their child was going to be a little more difficult. 

They stopped at the entrance to the dining area, which had a slight crowd of people and beings. Several he recognized and a few he didn’t. Keith was more in shock from what was obviously a cake with fake candles with a truly massive amount of food around it and half of the very long table was stacked with presents that would be higher them him if he was standing on the table next to him. 

“Here they are!!!” Allura chimed in and everyone turned to them. He shot a traitorous look out of the corner of his eye when he saw Whimsy slink away from the attention and hid behind Coran, who was laughing. 

“What is all this?” Lance pulled Keith close as they were both dragged into the room. 

“Well, the others informed us that new parents have what is called a baby shower, so we decided to throw one for you and get you presents for the baby.” Allura looked delighted with herself and Keith groaned at the mountain of gifts.

“Thank you so much.” Lance beamed at them, nudging Keith slightly. 

“Um, yeah. I never expected this.” He smiled at them while mentally trying to figure out how to fit all the presents into his quarters before he realized he could find somewhere else with bigger rooms in the castle. He was nudged forward again and went a little more willing this time. He felt himself relax as his friends and family surrounded him. He didn’t notice how tense he had grown while traveling, knowing no one other than Whim, and he hid tears as he realized they both we safe once again. He trusted these beings with his life, and to take care of his son. 

“You alright?” Almost an hour later he was sitting next to Whim as she held his son to give him a break. He blinked at her gently. Lance was taking over unwrapping the presents and thanking the right person. Keith had gotten through half before he was told to take a break. The toys were odd and some of the clothes wouldn’t fit for a long while, but he was grateful. 

“I think I need some more time to adjust” He froze, wondering if she thought he was going to be a bad father. The idea made his chest ache. 

“Hon, you’ve been through a hell of an experience. You thought you were going to die, and your baby was going to die if you slipped up. You didn’t have a chance to process all the shit we’ve been through when it happened. It’s gonna keep hitting you at different times, but remember you got a baby to look after and raise and how much you love him, and you’ll be just fine.” Whim flashed a wink and he was reminded once again how smart her was. She huffed out a laugh at him, “Would you believe that Coran had to stop me from stabbing some of your friends?”

“What? Why would you stab them?” Keith leaned closer, dropping his voice lower when Lance yelped at a living creature tumbling out of the box and climb up his arm. He recognized one of Pidge trash creatures, and the room exploded in laughter as it settled on the shoulder of a very breathless Lance. 

“The Blade. They all surrounded you and the baby a few minutes in. And even thought I knew they were you’re buddies, I still didn’t want to leave you alone with them. Their massive!” She glanced at one member who was twice as wide as she was and a good three heads taller. He stifled a laugh as he through back to it. Everyone of them had talked to his son with baby voices, hunching over them and cooing. Gushing over how small he was and how he was so pink and how little his fingers were and how his eyes were violet. 

“They are good friends. You don’t have to worry and remind me to thank Coran for making sure no one was stabbed.” He nodded at Lance who was holding up what looked like a bed sheet with space monkeys one them. 

“I think that’s something he’s used to being thanked for.” Whim snorted into her cup. She placed it back on the table and stood. “Mind if I borrow him for a sec?” 

“What for?” Keith growled low. He turned in his seat, so the others didn’t see his change in attitude. 

“I want to talk to Coran and I don’t want to put him down.” She acted like it should be obvious to him and he realized that she didn’t know how much he overheard. He nodded slowly and she slipped away. Coran was usually the life of the party, cracking jokes to get them to laugh and making sure everyone had drinks and such. He had watched as it started that way, but Coran slowly started to pull in on himself. Whimsy wondered over and stopped in front him. He couldn’t hear but after a minute Coran leaned closer and pressed a kiss against his sons head.

“Your friend fits in well here.” Allura sat in the seat next to him and he jumped. “Do you think she will be willing to stay?”

“I think she will stay as long as we will have her, unless she finds her old home, or something that distracts her. Or someone makes her angry and she decides to destroy their everything.” He thought about it and smiled. “She might not fit as well as you think, she holds a grudge.” 

“So do I sometimes.” Allura smiled as both Whimsy and Coran walked back over. Coran sat on his other side and Whimsy next to him. Keith beamed when he saw that Coran was holding his son. 

“Have you named him yet?” He asked, and Keith shook his head. 

“Lance and I wanted to decide on it together, but everything has been rushed around.” Keith looked over to see Lance opening the last present. “Thanks for coming for me. I know you wouldn’t have stopped but that doesn’t mean I shouldn’t thank you for saving us.”

“It’s what family does.” Coran was crying, and Keith pretended not to notice when Whim handed him a cloth to wipe his eyes. 

“Now it’s time to eat!” Hunk shouted, and the party continued.

\------------  
“We can name him lump?” Lance was stretched out next to him. His eyes red from lack of sleep as they stared at the stars around them. Keith grunted as he shifted the blanket around. His son was sleeping on his chest and he was sure that he slept thought the whole of the party, being passed around and kissed as they left, only to wake up, eat, need several diapers and clothe changes before finally being settled enough to sleep for an hour. Then it started all over again. 

“NO Lance. How about Orion?” He snapped, feeling tired and just wanting to name his son after some sort of star. 

“Yeah, sure” Lance yawned and rolled against his side. “Orion, it is. We can tell the others later.” Keith reached out and ran his hand over his shoulders and held Orion with the other. 

“Good. I can’t believe we managed to get over being rivals to make something so perfect.” Keith laughed softly, thinking back to everything they had been through. 

“And then named him after a transformer before he became a Prime?” Lance snickered tiredly as he tried to make a pun. 

“We need a new name.” Keith deadpanned but he just made Lance laugh more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment. XP

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment. XP


End file.
